Episode 5232 (12th August 2019)
Synopsis Sinead and Hannah join the Maaliks in celebrating Eid al-Adha, to Ste's fury. When Leah and Lucas try to join in on the party, Ste furiously orders them back home. Sami is later pepper sprayed by an unknown attacker on Ste's orders after being convinced to do something drastic by Jonny and Stuart. Nancy and Marnie unsuccessfully attempt to reconcile Brooke and Juliet, but Juliet and Brooke end up reconciling themselves. Brooke tries to tell Ollie of her pregnancy, but a comment from him about having children changes her mind. Breda asks Joel to be present at her wedding on Friday, whilst he and Goldie subtly argue with each other. Plot Brooke struggles to get out of bed. Ste is angry after yesterday and ignores Stuart. The Maaliks prepare for Eid al-Adha as Aunty Kameela arrives. Brooke refuses to let Nancy into her room. Jonny and Stuart try to comfort Ste and advise him to stand up for himself. Sami introduces Sinead and Hannah to Aunty Kameela. Ste visits the Maaliks' house and begs Sinead to let him see Hannah. Nancy offers Brooke a sandwich but it has prawns inside so she refuses it. When Nancy asks why she won't eat it, she storms off, confirming her suspicions that Brooke is hiding something. Breda comforts Goldie. Breda tells Goldie that she and Jack thrown a party for her and Goldie is delighted. Breda lies to Jack that she's spoken to Joel about their wedding, and calls Joel once Jack leaves. Ste refuses to leave until he and Sinead have spoken. Hannah refuses to hug Ste and Sinead takes Hannah inside. Sinead tells Ste that she won't let him see Hannah until he disassociates himself with Stuart and Jonny. When Sami defends Sinead, Ste has a go at him. Sinead snaps at him and throws him out. Marnie cancels her reservation at The Hutch when Jack tells Darren that the McQueens will also be at the party. Ollie tells Nancy about Brooke and Juliet's falling out. Ollie refuses to help reconcile them so Nancy asks Marnie instead. Jonny and Stuart are horrified to discover that Sinead and Hannah are partaking in Eid and suggest that they scare them and Sami into backing down regarding Ste not seeing Hannah. They try to talk Ste into agreeing. Nancy and Marnie's attempt at reconciling Brooke and Juliet fail, and Brooke slams the door in their faces. Juliet says that their "mediation skills suck" and it's no wonder that they're divorced. Juliet decides to speak with Brooke on her own accord. Sami gets a text from his half-brother, Azim. The Maaliks are visited by Leah and Lucas, who ask to join in on the celebrations despite Ste's clear disapproval. Sinead talks Misbah into letting them in, although she is slightly uncomfortable about it. Dave and Paul inform Ste that Leah and Lucas are also next door. He rushes off and orders them home. Sami gets confrontational with Stuart and Jonny, and the Maaliks and Sinead back Sami up. Stuart attempts to forcefully throw Stuart out but he is stopped. Juliet makes Brooke think that she's turned everyone against her and talks about dropping out of school. Brooke apologises and hugs her. Juliet finds her diary and tries to manipulate her into telling her what's in it. She ends up getting Brooke to speak to Ollie. Leah snaps at Ste, telling Ste that Sami will be a better father to Leah than Ste and that she wishes Sami was her father too. Stuart and Jonny tell Ste that it's time to send Sami a message, having "tried to reason with him". Ste tells them that "whatever they've got in mind, do it". Sami leaves to drop off the leftover food to the homeless shelter by himself. Sinead apologises for ruining the party but the family reassures her that it's not her fault. Joel agrees to be present at her and Jack's wedding. Brooke tries to tell Ollie about her pregnancy but backs out when Ollie says "remind me to never have kids", and rushes off. Sami is grabbed from behind and pepper sprayed by an unknown attacker, which Ollie witnesses. Ollie phones for an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Elá-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Aunty Kameela - Anu Hasan *Dave - James Lewis *Paul - Charlie Ryan Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019